


Reconnect

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhink100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo





	Reconnect

Whenever they were on edge and snipping at each other, Rhett knew it was time to reserve a spot at their favorite campground. They needed to get out of the city and be reminded about what was most important - their friendship, their connection.

 

The first night was always Link’s favorite. After the drive, set-up, and starting a fire, the two would finally allow themselves to relax.

 

They sat in their camping chairs, mesmerized by the dancing flames. Not too many words would be spoken. Link laced their fingers together, squeezing three times. Soon after, Rhett squeezed back.

 

_I love you._


End file.
